Just Once
by Dai Otenba
Summary: Maybe birthdays don't have to be so bad.' [KaiJou] [Oneshot]


Title: Just Once (...I couldn't think of anything else, okay? ¬.¬)

Author: Dai Otenba

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh, as it already belongs to Kazuki Takahashi.

Warnings: Shounen-ai, fluff, OOC-ness, One-shot

Pairings: KaiJou

Rating: G

Summary: 'Maybe birthdays don't have to be so bad.'

Author's Notes: Hi everyone! Well, whoever 'anyone' is. ::sweatdrop:: I've got a nice little treat for all you KaiJou and Kaiba fans out there. Today is October 25th, and that means it's our dear Kaiba-san's birthday today! ::glee:: Aaaaaand, me being the silly baka that I am, just -had- to do something on such a special occasion. So, I drew some random happy drawing during my Geometry class, but I can't show you all that. ;.;

Nuva: She can however share this short but sickeningly sweet one-shot she thought of and typed in about... half an hour?

Yup yup. ::nods:: Well, hope you all enjoy. Sure, it's a G fic, not to mention quite short, but it's sweet and I loof it muchly! ::glomps her ficcie:: Ah, and to you readers of my other works, i'll hopefully be getting back on track with those shortly. I've been real busy lately with schoolwork, friends, and just random things.

Now, for the fic!

' ' Mental Dialogue

_Italics_ Letter

--

The hallways of Domino High were filled with echos of the final school bell, followed by the stampeding feet of students as they all rushed out of their classes, eager to start the trek home after an agonizing day at school.

It was only Monday, which meant they all would have to repeat today's routine tomorrow, and the day after that, and quite a few more times after before the weekend rolled around again.

As the crowds of teens in the halls dispersed and reduced to a few lingering students, a brunet with, what many would say, breathtaking cerulean eyes was seen exiting a room and heading straight for the shoe lockers.

'All I want to do is get home as soon as I can and just lock myself in my office for the rest of the day.' Kaiba Seto said mentally as he got closer and closer to his final stop. The day had been nothing but a pain in the rear end for him, not just because it was a Monday, but because of the significance of this certain Monday.

It was the 25th. October 25th to be precise, and that exact date was the CEO's birthday.

One never really thinks negatively about their own birthday, as it is filled with anticipation of presents, attention, and pampering for one entire day.

However, Kaiba had grown to dislike this birthday of his with a ferocity that could rival that of which he used when dueling or when dealing with difficult company matters.

He had gained many birthday greetings, as well as presents galore from just about every girl (and a few boys here and there) who had fawned and drooled over him since his first year at Domino High School. Though his arms were void of any evidence, if one where to just take a glimpse at the room he had just exited before, which was labeled 'Men's restroom', and looked into the large gray trashcan, it would be quite apparent that the brunet hadn't been empty handed that long ago.

As much as he looked forward to the end of this torture at school, he rememberd that he still had his associates and workers at Kaiba Corp to deal with once he came in for a few hours of work. After thinking the whole thing over, he had decided that he'd be better off spending those hours at home in his personal office.

Once he finally stood before the locker and placed his trusted briefcase to the side to change quickly enough to head back home, he noticed a small light blue envelope peeking out of the top opening of his locker. After taking a few quick glances to his left and right to check for any lingering bodies, only to notice none, he opened the locker to pull out the envelope. He then looked at it front and back, looking intently for some kind of name as to indicate the sender, but all he found was his name, 'Kaiba Seto', printed quite neatly on the front side. For some reason, even though he had received many an envelope that entire day of all shapes and sizes, this one intrigued him a bit. It might have been the simplicity of it all, or the fact that once he opened it all he found was a small white sheet of paper with no more than a paragraph written on it. No phone number, no personal pictures, nothing.

Kaiba stared intently at the paper, reading each word slowly and with about as much eagerness a person like himself could have, which wasn't much.

_Hey Kaiba. Just wanted to wish you a happy birthday, though telling from all that stuff you were hauling around from class to class, it doesn't seem like there was much happiness involved. Anyways, here's a little present that will hopefully cheer you up. I know you can't stand your birthday and all, but come on. I mean, it's your birthday! Have fun and let loose for once. You know just as well as I do that it'll be worth it in the end._

_-KJ_

He just couldn't help the grin that was slowly spreading upon his features after reading the letter. However, he looked into his locker to see another envelope the same color and size as the one he had just received. After looking this one over and noticing the same neat print of his full name on the front, he opened it.

Yup, this grin was going to stay here for a long time. It was also going to make it a pain to make it out of the school unnoticed by anyone outdoors, making them either believe that Kaiba had gotten soft and his cold and demanding shell was melting away, or he had gone plain psycho.

In the envelope was a small photo of both Mokuba and Jounouchi. Mokuba was smiling very cutely and making a heart sign with his thumbs and index fingers, while the blond was crouched down next to the younger boy and making the same heart sign, large grin on his face. It was then that being locked in a dreary and boring office for who knows how long really didn't seem like the best of things to do today.

After placing the letter and photo back in their given envelopes and changing his shoes, he headed out of the school towards the limo and back home. Once he got there, he was greeted by a chipper blond and an equally chipper raven haired boy.

'Maybe birthdays don't have to be so bad.' He thought warmly as he was given a quick peck on the cheek by the blond, then dragged off to the kitchen for, what Mokuba called, traditional birthday cake.

Oh yes, this was going to be much better than being in that office.

**Owari**

---

My goodness, I can't believe it! So much fluff! X.x

Nuva: You had a dozen endings running through your mind, and you stuck with this... this fluff filled abomination?

Yup. ::sheepish laugh and sweatdrop:: I just love the little heart sign thing. It's too cute! Not to mention i've seen it in a few fics here and there ::cough::afamilyofdragons::cough:: so I decided to stick that in here. Plus i'm in a fluff mood. XP

Nuva: -.-; Yeah, whatever.

Happy birthday to our stubborn yet uber sexah CEO! ::throws confetti around::


End file.
